Arrancar
'Arrancar' An Arrancar (破面 (アランカル), arankaru; Spanish for "To Tear Off", Japanese for "Ripped Mask") is a Hollow that has removed its mask and has gained Shinigami-like powers. Arrancar are the result of Hollows removing their masks. However, an average Hollow removing their mask would not be a problem for the Gotei 13: to hold their own against the Gotei 13 the ones removing their masks would need to be Menos or stronger. The Generic term for an Arrancar is Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid. Differences from Regular Hollows Humanoid Form: A Menos usually takes on a Human shape when it becomes an Arrancar. The only ones that will definitely get a 100% Humanoid form are Vasto Lorde-class Menos. For the remaining two levels, there are many who don't get a completely Humanoid form, despite becoming Arrancar. Therefore, the closer one looks to a Hollow, the lower its power of reasoning. All Arrancar retain a hole in them somewhere as well as fragments of their Hollow form (in the shape of portrusions and partial masks). Some Arrancar have claimed that they gave up their Human forms in order to obtain enormous power. While some Arrancar prefer to conceal the remnants of their past, others choose to hide their faces completely to escape unwanted attention. Most also have a colored marking of some sort on their face, although some only gain these markings upon the release of their Zanpakutō. A few cases that include marks visible without the release of a Zanpakutō. Physiology: Arrancar share not only the powers of Shinigami, but also their anatomy. The area where their Chain of Fate is located is also susceptable like that of a Shinigami's, and upon striking it, an Arrancar may lose not only their release form and mask fragment, but all traces of their former power. Estigma: the pattern on an Arrancar's face. Potentially the remaining part of a mask. Unique to each individual. The pattern may appear when performing Resurrección for some Arrancars. Hole: one of the most distinctive characteristics of an Arrancar is the hole in their body. It is said to represent the lack of souls that is difficult to fill. Appearance The Arrancar have a standard theme for their clothing. Their uniforms consist of a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, black tabi and white zōri that bear an opposing similarity to a Shinigami's zōri; in essence, the uniforms are basically inverted Shinigami uniforms. Arrancar uniforms display more variation than those worn by Shinigami however. Personality Traits While most of the Arrancar either develop or retain their own personality traits, the majority (not all) of Arrancar appear to be similarly cold, cruel, ambitious, impatient, selfish, overconfident, ruthless, arrogant, impulsive, brutal, relentless, battle-hungry, overbearing, short-tempered, indifferent, and/or egotistical. Not all Arrancar residing in Hueco Mundo are loyal to the Granado. They prefer not to interfere with the Granado's plans, presumably because of Aizen's immense amount of power and army of servants. It is for that reason many naturally evolved Arrancar felt it necessary to align themselves with him to obtain more power. While some Arrancar choose to follow the Granado, others ally purely out of respect. Although Arrancar are Hollows who have gained Shinigami-like powers, most still refer to themselves as Hollows. Zanpakuto The Arrancar seal the nuclei of their abilities within the form of a sword. It is entirely different from what Shinigami use. When they release their Zanpakutōs' seals, they unleash their true power and their true form. The combat efficiency of an Arrancar with a released Zanpakutō is increased several times over. Therefore, an Arrancar's release of their Zanpakutō is merely a temporary restoration to their former selves, granting them any powers their Hollow form possesses. The act of release is called Resurrección '(Spanish for "Resurrection"), which is activated with a command phrase followed by the name of the sword. An Espada's Resurrección is claimed to be different from that of a normal Arrancar. Ranking In Bleach: Chronicles of the Soul, the arrancar are ranked in the following manner. *'The Granado :* Currently Ina (Yukito Jennings) The most powerful of all hollows. The Granado controls the arrancar with an iron fist, and has power far beyond that of an average shinigami captain. *'Espada '(十刃, (エスパーダ), Esupāda; Spanish for "Sword", Japanese for "Ten Blades") **Cero (0st) Espada: Rozalin Kinono **Primera (1st) Espada: Maelstrom Ireto **Tricera (3rd) Espada: Zeto Silvershadow *'Privaron Espada' (十刃落ち (プリバロン・エスパーダ), Japanese for "Ten Fallen Blades"), **Raitei **Josho Yami The highest level of arrancar, each Espada can match the power of at least a mid-level shinigami captain. *'Prime-Fracción' (従属官 (フラシオン),Primu-Furashion; Spanish for "1st Fraction", Japanese for "Original Subordinate Officers") These serve directly under the Espada, and have power levels usually equal to that of a shinigami lieutenant. *'Fracción' (従属官 (フラシオン), Furashion; Spanish for "Fraction", Japanese for "Subordinate Officers") **Grazzt Dillon **Nozomi Suiho The Fraccion are similiar to ranked officers, serving under the espada, and are usually more powerful than the average Numeros. *'Números' (数字持ち（ヌメロス）, numerosu; Spanish for "Numbers", Japanese for "Number Holders") **Caranus Hannibal **Ryuunosuke Takeda The Numeros are similiar to footsoldiers, and serve as the brunt of the Arrancar army. There are two special classifications of Arrancar, who act independently of the Espada, but still follow the Granado. The Exequias (葬討部隊 (エクセキアス), Ekusekiasu; Spanish for "Funeral Rites", Japanese for "Funerary Attacking Force" serve as the internal policing of the arrancar. Techniques Like Shinigami, Arrancar have a multitude of combat skills and abilities, some of which are similar to those of the former, and some of which are variations on ordinary Hollow powers. Bala (虚弾 (バラ), Bara; Spanish for "Bullet," Japanese for "Hollow Bullet") a technique of firing his hardened spiritual pressure against his enemies. Less powerful than a Cero, but it can be successively fired at 20 times the rate. Cero (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero," Japanese for "Hollow Flash," "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation) a powerful spiritual light fired by Menos Grandes and Arrancars. Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"):20 A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Gran Rey Cero (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), Guran Rei Sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash") The ultimate Cero that can only be used by Espadas. It is so powerful, it distorts the surrounding space. Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron," Japanese for "Steel Skin") An Arrancar's outer skin with high spiritual hardness that serves as armor. Pesquisa (探査回路 (ペスキサ), Pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry," Japanese for "Probe Circuit") An Arrancar ability to measure and locate spiritual pressure. Resurrección (帰刃 (レスレクシオン), Resurekushion; Spanish for "Resurrection," Japanese for "Returning Blade") Releasing the core of an Arrancars' ability sealed in their Zanpakutō to regain the original powers of a Hollow. They often take on a form closer to a Hollow than a Human after performing Resurrección. Sonído (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound," Japanese for "Sound Ceremony") The Arrancar equivalent to a Shinigami's Shunpo. Equipment Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box," Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation") A tool used by Espadas to punish their subordinates. It traps its subject eternally in a closed dimension. Category:Arrancar Category:Races